


Since When Am I Ice Cream?

by charlene66



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Implied Peter Parker/Ned Leeds, dont worry theres no angst, this is inspired by a real life actual ice cream i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlene66/pseuds/charlene66
Summary: In which Tony Stark takes Peter Parker to a fair. Shenanigans ensue.





	Since When Am I Ice Cream?

**Author's Note:**

> hello its me back with another fanfic! I tried hard to make this one funny and i think i did okay ..? Thanks so much for reading yall, comments and kudos are so much appreciated<33  
> I wrote some peterned into this bc they are so cute ack but it can be pretty easily read as spideychelle too!

_2:25._

 Just five more minutes, and Peter would be _free_. No more pop quizzes or research papers or bickering with Flash. At least, not for three months.

 Mr. Leigh continued babbling on about the heightened expectations in a Junior-level literature class. Or something. Honestly, Peter had stopped paying attention once the clock struck two.

 “...And with that, I’ll let you go early. Have a good summer, class.” Mr. Leigh’s statement had barely been heard over the clatter of bookbags zipping up, seats being pushed, and students shooting out of their seats.

 Peter snapped out of his trance and sat up, bookbag lazily slung over his shoulder. He bolted out, stopping just outside the door, already the last to leave. “HAGS, Mr. Leigh!” Peter called back into the classroom, not wanting to rudely leave without another word. They shared a quick smile, and then Peter was out the door.

 All around him, students speedwalked, bumping into each other here and there, spilling books and lattes. Ah, yes: the last-day-of-school chaos never failed to fascinate and overwhelm Peter. He blocked out most of it; instead focusing on what he’d do in the lab today. As per usual, he would be spending an hour or two at the tower with Mr. Stark. Recently, they’d been working on a way to counteract the web fluid. Peter’s aim was improving every day, especially with the better control the Spiderman suit granted him, but the two-hour wait for the sticky substance to dissolve was excruciating.

 Peter’s focus returned to the world when he heard a familiar, rushed pattern of footsteps behind him.

 “Peter!” Ned called, a few steps away. Peter waved back and paused, letting Ned catch up to him, and the two started walking again.

 “So I’ve gotta go to this family thing tonight. Karaoke hell. Just wanted to check that we’re still on for Friday?” Ned asked, panting slightly.

 “Sure thing. See you later,” Peter replied, and Ned was off in a hurry, already sprinting down the sidewalk. Peter laughed and went back to thinking about what chemical combo he’d test today.

  _Maybe if I put the flouride in first… No, I should add—_

 Peter’s train of thought was interrupted by a dinosaur’s roar.

 It was Tony’s ringtone—specifically picked out by Tony after binge-watching the Jurassic Park movies.

 In the short moment it took for him to take out his phone and press accept, his mind raced through a million worst-case-scenarios. Thankfully, Tony spoke before his thoughts could escalate further.

 “Hey kid. So, uh, just wanted to let you know that we aren’t going to the lab today.” Tony’s voice was light, alleviating Peter’s paranoia a little. His face twisted with mild disappointment, then confusion.

 “Pete?”

 “Hi Mr. Stark.”

 “Did ya hear what I said?” Tony said again, a hint of playful irritation creeping into his voice. “Or are you too busy flirting?”

 “No! I heard you! No lab today, got it.” Peter could feel his face flushing. “What’s going on?”

 “We’re gonna take a day off. May tells me it’s your last day of school,” Tony replied.

 Peter’s face lit up. “No way! What’re we doing? Who do we gotta take down? I have my suit ready, it’s underneath my clothes—”

 Peter was cut off by Tony’s snickering. “ _Under your clothes?_ ”

 “What?! Don’t you have that fancy watch? Hypocrite…” Peter mumbled back.

 “You know it’s not the same thing,” Tony was still laughing at the mental image. _How the hell did Pete even go to the bathroom?_

 Peter huffed. “Same difference… Hey, you still haven’t told me what we’re doing,” he continued.

 “Just meet me at the top of the tower. I’ll let you know then,” Tony smirked.

 “See you there?”

 

 -

 

 “Penthouse.” Peter said, the elevator doors closing behind him.

 “Traveling to: Penthouse. Would you like any music, Peter?” FRIDAY’s voice fizzled with kindness.

 “Sure.” The elevator was filled with a random hit from the 90s, selected from the “MIT Dayz” playlist, crafted with love by Tony and Rhodey. Peter hummed along until the music stopped and the door opened to the penthouse.

 “Thanks, FRI,” Peter said, and walked out. The penthouse never failed to amaze him, even though he’d been up there a few times by now. However, Tony was nowhere to be found.

 “Mr. Stark?” Peter asked no one. He looked around, daring to peep into the bedroom.

 “Up here, kid!” Tony called from… above? His voice was muffled by something. Peter returned to the main room. “Hellooooo!” Tony called again. Peter looked up and burst out laughing.

 Tony was half-decked out in the iron man suit, kneeling over the glass ceiling and knocking on it, getting Peter’s attention. “What’s up?” Tony skated over the glass, making his way to the wall-length windows. He pried one open, waving Peter over. “I thought you had your Spidey suit.”

 “I dooo.” Peter pulled up his left sleeve, showing the red suit underneath.

 “Alright, come with me.” Tony stepped into the penthouse, deactivating the Iron Man suit. Random mechanical arms stripped him of the armor, revealing a semi-casual outfit underneath. They strolled into the kitchenette. “Since you’re an ‘intern’ here, you are cordially invited to the employee fair!”

 “The what?” Peter honestly had no idea what was going on.

 “You know I have a lot of people working for me. Only fair they get a day off, right?”

 Peter nodded. He had noticed a strange lack of people in the halls… In fact, there was no receptionist; FRIDAY had rung him in.

 “Sooo… let’s go!”

 The two went down to the garage and slipped into one of Tony’s favorites: an electric blue sportscar, speedy and attention-grabbing, but not obnoxious. Peter busied himself by rambling about school and this and that, and _maybe_ accidentally letting it slip that he _maybe_ had a crush on a certain LEGO-building and totally adorable best friend.

 “But you can’t tell him! He can’t know. Please,” Peter pleaded, eyeing the smirk Tony was trying to hide.

 “I won’t, kid. But you gotta eventually,” Tony’s voice softened—he knew the pain of thinking your crush didn’t like you back. But there was no way in hell Peter’s feelings were unrequited.

 About a half hour later, just outside of NYC, the car came to a stop. They arrived at a brewery with a massive campus, littered with tents and games and _so many people_.

 “Alright Pete, I gotta go deal with something real quick. Find me later and we can grab an ice cream or something.” Tony spoke with a smile. He scurried off to Happy, who was behind a stall nearby, glaring as if to say _You are so goddamn late_.

 Peter looked around. The fair was ridiculous, unlike any he’d been to before. At first he was clueless as to what he would do… but his sights set on a dunk tank. It had _Tony Stark_ written all over it. Peter’s eyes narrowed as he smirked, thoroughly entertained by the thought of embarrassing him. _Payback._

 Peter ordered some popcorn and checked out the most recent Spiderman video on YouTube, but he didn’t need to wait long for Tony to return. Peter couldn’t help but subtly smirk when he saw him.

 “Why is your face like that? What are you planning?” Tony was fine and definitely not nervous.

 Ok, he was quaking in his fucking boots. Peter could be _scary_.

 “So… you see that dunk tank—OW!”

 Tony grabbed Peter by the ear. “No, no, and no.”

 “But!”

 “No buts,” Tony said. Unfortunately for him (and fortunately for everyone else), the man working the dunk tank overheard.

 “Hey, Tony! It’s a hot day, maybe it’ll be refreshing,” the man laughed, nodding to urge Peter on.

 Tony sighed. He actually wasn’t that averse to the dunk tank; in fact, a certain CEO may have persuaded him into doing it before. He just didn’t want to let Peter win.

 But when he looked to his left, with Peter only the tiniest bit shorter than Tony, he melted. Those puppy dog eyes are un-fucking-believable.

 The two made eye contact, and Tony relented with a small nod. “Okay, kid. But no video.”

 Peter’s grin grew impossibly wide, and Tony hopped into the contraption. A tiny red panel flipped out and loosely hung over the water. “No video,” Tony reminded Peter, who nodded.

 Tony was a little surprised that Peter gave in so easily, but then, Tony didn’t know that he had a kimoyo bead (thanks, Shuri!) already set up and recording.

 The worker handed Peter three red beanbags, perfect size for the target. He thanked him and dropped two to the ground, determined to sink Tony with just one shot. He narrowed his eyes at Peter, telling him off, but he was too focused to notice. He licked his lips— _ready, aim… Fire!_

 With a sharp overhand throw, Peter completely missed the target. “Shit,” he cursed under his breath.

 Tony laughed wildly, silently grateful that he was still dry. “And I thought that was your good arm,” he sneered.

 “You’ve still got two more tries,” the worker said.

 “Ho-kay! You’re going down, Mr. Stark. Down, down, down, down, down.” Peter picked up the ball and reared his arm back to throw again. “Boom!” The bean bag hit the target dead-center, and a shrieking Tony was plunged into the cold water.

 Peter doubled over, clutching his stomach because he was laughing so hard. A small audience that had gathered burst out in laughter as well. Tony may have been submerged in water in front of his company but he couldn’t help but smile softly to himself. He surfaced from the water, only letting his eyes show, and glared right at Peter, hiding his smile. “You are _so_ gonna pay for that.”

 

-

 

After some brutal water-splash-fighting when Peter attempted to help Tony out of the tank, the two calmed down and sat in a comfortable silence at a picnic table, letting the gorgeous day dry them. Tony kept smiling tiny smiles, just for him. Peter smiled too—probably at whatever (or _whoever_ ) was on his phone.

 “You hungry?” Peter broke the silence, forcing Tony from his trance.

 “A little. Ooh, but I want dessert.”

 “We haven’t eaten any not-cotton candy things since we got here!”

 “Dessert.” Tony stood up, staring down the sleek ice cream truck a short distance away, ending the discussion. Peter decided not to argue and continued to text away.

 Tony walked up to the truck’s side, looking at the options. “Ooh, choco-taco… rocket pop… _oh._ ” His eyes settled on a tacky, ice-cream rendition of the Spiderman mask. “Perfect.”

 “Could I get one rocket pop and the Spiderman one? Thanks,” Tony asked the ice-cream lady.

 “Sure thing.” She turned around to him, rocket pop and Spiderman popsicle in hand. Tony took them and nodded in thanks, snickering to himself. _Wait’ll he sees this._

 Tony walked back to the picnic table, hiding his hands behind his back. Peter was staring intently at his phone, blushing madly, totally cut off from his surroundings.

 Tony cleared his throat, and Peter jumped, his phone slipping out of his hands. He flailed them around, tossing his phone back and forth until he got a good grip on it. “H-hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter sheepishly greeted, turning his phone off and laying it facedown on the table. Tony raised an eyebrow, but didn’t press the issue. _Teenagers._

 “Heyyy, Pete.” Tony replied. Peter’s face shifted ever-so-slightly in confusion. He noticed the mischievous look in Tony’s eyes. “I gotchu something.”

 Now it was Peter’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Yeah, my ice cream, r—Whaaat?”

 Tony brought out his right hand, which was holding the yellow plastic in it. “It’s you!” Tony sat down next to him and held out the popsicle.

 “Since when am I _ice cream?_ ” Peter shook his head and grinned, taking it and opening it. He grimaced slightly when he finally held the popsicle itself in his hands. “What…”

 Tony laughed on the rocket pop he was already eating. “Reminds me of your onesie.”

 “ _Hey!_ ” Peter’s face reddened slightly. “It wasn’t a onesie…”

 Tony just patted him lightly on the back. “Whatever you say.”

 Peter shoved him back, but ate the sloppily made “Spiderman” anyway. Ice cream is always good. Even if it looks stupid.


End file.
